John O'Harris
Character name is... Jonathan O'Harris is the Younger Brother of The Late Jacob O'Harris, and A Renowned Wizard and Former Auror for The Northern Ireland and Later The British Ministry of Magic's, He Currently Serves As Hogwarts Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and also Fills the Role of Headmaster There. As A Renowned Potions Master, Charmsworker, Curse-Breaker, Duellist, Magizoologist, Seer, Alchemist, Quidditch Player and Flyer, Healer, Magical Theorist, and Transfigurer He Has Been Referred to as The Predecessor of Harry Potter At Hogwarts. He is Well-Known for the Founder of The Hogwarts 16, An Elite Group of Hogwarts Alumni who Came Together during their Schooling Years at Hogwarts To Uncover and Remove the Danger of The Cursed Vaults of Hogwarts. During His Years At Hogwarts, John Was Sorted Into Gryffindor, Where He Eventually Became A Prefect Alongside Charlie Weasley. Following His and His Fellows Return During The Battle Hogwarts, The Ministry Of Magic Offered The Hogwarts 16 The Chance to Teach at Hogwarts and Other Schools of Magical Education, and act as An Officially Sanctioned Non-Auror Dark Wizard Catcher Unit. During His Time At Hogwarts He Was Sorted into Gryffindor, The Same House as His Late Brother, During Which He Would Become a Prefect and Later Head Boy of House Gryffindor in his Fifth and Seventh Years. He Quickly Gained Fame by standing up Slytherin Bully and Fellow First Year at the Time, Merula Snyde and Becoming an Expert Potioner, Charmsworker, and Flyer. He Would Serve As The Assistant of Madam Pomfrey, and Would become The Only Gryffindor to Ever Receive Points From Severus Snape. After Graduation He and The Hogwarts 16 Began to Spread Out Across The planet seeking to remove Dark Magic-Born Problems. John Would Attend Bill Weasley's Wedding alongside the Other Members of the Hogwarts 16 in Disguise. John Is Also A Registered Animagus and Master of Legilimency and Oculumency. Background Early Life and History Born in England To A Pure-Blood Family, John O'Harris Was Descended From The Black, Lestrange and Gaunt Families in his Maternal Line. His Brother Jacob's Expulsion From Hogwarts and Subsequent Disappearance Weighed Heavily on John, Making Him Determined To Recover His Families Lost Status and Restore His Brother's Good Name. Eventually John Himself Would be Enrolled In Hogwarts. Hogwarts Years (1984-1991) First Year (1984) After Meeting Rowan Khanna and Acquiring A 13 1/2 Inch Wand of Ebony and Dragon Heartstring, and Buying His Necessary Books and School Supplies John and Rowan Arrived At Hogwarts and Met Hagrid. They Both Were Subsequently Sorted into Gryffindor House. John Met House Prefect Angelica Cole, Who Revealed She and John's Older Brother Jacob Were Dating The Year of His Expulsion. John Was Subsequently Involved In A Public Duel with Slytherin First Year and Pure-Blood Merula Snyde. After Duelling Merula After She Attacked Him, John Was Approached By Fellow First Year, Hufflepuff Student and His Future Wife, Penelope "Penny" Haywood. Penny Appreciated His Actions in Duelling Merula to Defend His Friend, Ben Copper, A Muggle-Born Wizard. She Offered to Help him with anything he needed As Thanks For Standing Up To Merula and Defending Ben. Penny Would Leave A Lasting Impression on John, which Marked The Beginning of their Future Relationship.Later John Would Begin Playing Quidditch For the Gryffindor Team, Playing Briefly as Their Lead Chaser. Throughout the Whole Year, John Gained A Reputation As A Prodigal Wizard and Fiercely Protective Friend. His Enthusiasm in Class and His Unwavering Focus Gave Him an incredible Individual House Points Score of Five Hundred and Sixty Seven. His Aptitude in Charms and Transfiguration Gave Him A Glowing Reputation With His Professors. Second year During the 1985–1986 school year, Ben Copper went missing, and Jacob's sibling tried to search the castle for him. While doing so, they found a note in the Artefact Room.14 With help from Rowan, the note was deciphered, signed by someone using the initial "R", it contained instructions to locate a Black Quill hidden in a common room different from Jacob's sibling's own, which would turn into a note with additional information when untransfigured. These instructions were allegedly meant for Ben to follow, and the note was speculated to have a connection to his disappearance. Jacob's sibling was puzzled, but decided to do as the note said in hopes of finding Ben. They learned the Shrinking Charm and Engorgement Charm in order to enter the other house's common room by using them on themselves and sneaking in undetected when the common room was empty, during a game of Quidditch between Gryffindor and Slytherin.15 Jacob's sibling found the Black Quill in the common room, but while exiting they were caught by the common room's corresponding Head of House, who asked them to explain their behaviour. Shortly after this, Jacob's sibling untransfigured the Quill using Reparifarge, and it transformed into another note from R, instructing the reader to go to the farthest corridor at the end of the fifth floor, re-transfigure the scroll into a Black Quill, and return it to the common room in which it had been hidden. Jacob's sibling did so, and while inspecting the corridor, they found out the professors were already there. They also found Ben frozen in the cursed ice, but the professors saved him by casting the Fire-Making Spell, explaining that the cursed ice appeared to have developed resistance to the Knockback Jinx.16 Third year Jacob's sibling took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as electives.17 In the beginning of the year, Jacob's sibling was initially not allowed to attend Hogsmeade because they have broken a lot of school rules. A professor offered to let them go if they studied hard,18 which they did, eventually gaining permission. There, they went to the Three Broomsticks and asked Madam Rosmerta about Jacob. She gave them a black quill that belonged to Jacob. Using Reparifarge, Jacob's sibling transformed it back into a notebook and told Rosmerta what it was. But Filch, who overheard, seized the notebook and took it to his office, as ordered by Profesor Snape.19 With the help of Nymphadora Tonks, Jacob's sibling tricked Filch and got the notebook back. To hide in his office again, they used the Shrinking Charm.20 Rowan Khanna deciphered the notebook, and they learn about a room where Jacob researched the Cursed Vaults. The room was closed with a double lock, and no spell worked against it. Jacob's sibling and another student read that the lock was the property of a Ravenclaw girl named Tulip Karasu and asked her for help. After testing their character, Tulip told that she had one of the keys from that lock, and Merula had the other one.21 Understanding that Merula would not return the key, Tulip and Jacob's sibling pranked Merula's comrades into leaving, and when she was alone, they asked her to return the key. She agreed after Jacob's sibling defeated her in a duel again, but she tells them she had already taken what she needed from there and warned them not to trust Tulip.22 In the room, Tulip and Jacob's sibling encountered a boggart, who took the form of Voldemort.4 Fourth year During the 1987–1988 school year, a sleepwalking epidemic spread throughout the school due to the opening of a third, unknown Cursed Vault, with victims apparently heading to the Forbidden Forest. When Jacob's sibling visited Tulip, one of the first victims, in the Hospital Wing, the two talked about the incident and concluded that the third vault was likely located in the forest.23 Jacob's sibling began attracting the attention of Madam Patricia Rakepick, a Curse-Breaker invited to the school by Dumbledore. Rakepick taught them the Shield Charm and told them to stay away from the Cursed Vaults,24 but later changed her mind and planned to recruit them along with some of their fellow students to find the next vault.25 Jacob's sibling decided to investigate Rakepick and asked the professors their opinions about her, which were mostly negative. Rakepick found out about that and invited Jacob's sibling to a private conversation, in which she told them to stop doing so, while continuing with her plan of using their assistance. At a certain point, Rakepick repeatedly invited Jacob's sibling, their friends, as well as their enemies Merula and Ismelda, to meet at the Training Grounds for a little competition to elect an assistant to her. Jacob's sibling asked Professor Kettleburn what is the best way to go to the Forbidden Forest, and he agreed to answer that question if they studied enough about bowtruckles. At some point, they received a forged letter supposedly signed by Kettleburn, which was actually a bait to lure them to the Courtyard, where a cloaked figure attacked them with the Full Body-Bind Curse and told them to stay away from the Cursed Vaults, the Forbidden Forest and Rakepick, further adding that "death is coming to Hogwarts" and may come to them as well if they disobey. The figure told that someone would eventually remove the binding curse, but it is unknown who did so.27 After freed, Jacob's sibling only told about this incident to a few friends. Kettleburn, after satisfied with Jacob's sibling's study on bowtruckles, answered their question. He said that by using a broom they could get to the forest mostly undetected. They then proceeded to try to get a broom, first by asking Madam Hooch to borrow one, which she refused due to the Black Lake incident and not trusting them, and later by attempting to steal one from Filch's office, where all brooms they found were broken. (They incidentally found, however, another message transfigured into a black quill, which was a threat from R to Rakepick telling her to leave Hogwarts.) As a last resort, they asked another student to borrow their broom; the student was reluctant at first, but Jacob's sibling managed to convince them to borrow the broom by talking to them at Three Broomsticks. Jacob's sibling later went to the Forbidden Forest by broomstick together with Charlie and another friend. Fifth year At the start of their Fifth year, Jacob's sibling met Penny's younger sister Beatrice, who gave them a hand-made Puffskein. They later went to the Library to speak with Bill Weasley who was studying for his N.E.W.T. Exams. After this they met Madam Rakepick on the Training Grounds who along with Bill and Merula had been chosen as Rakepick's apprentice curse-breakers in their pursuit of the fourth Cursed Vault. She taught them how to cast the Incarerous Spell and had Jacob's sibling demonstrate it on Merula much to her chargin. That night, Jacob's sibling went to meet Ben Copper in the Courtyard where they discussed Ben attacking the former last year. Before they could finish their conversation, both were confronted and attacked by another figure in a red cloak. The figure subdued both with a Full Body-Bind Curse before repeating their previous warning that death was coming to Hogwarts and telling them that they needed them alive and that before the school term ended, one of their friends would die.Jacob's sibling was later invited to the Three Broomsticks by Merula Snyde along with Bill Weasley. The three talked about how they should start co-operating. Soon, Penny Haywood came to inform that Beatrice was missing. The four decided to split into pairs. Jacob's sibling and one of the three searched the Red Cap's Hole and Spider's Lair, but could not find Beatrice. In the latter location, Jacob's sibling fought the same Acromantula who was guarding the Forest Vault the previous school year.[31 Jacob's sibling most likely got O.W L.s in at least Divination and Astronomy, two subjects which they continued to take in their sixth year.32 Magical Abilities and Skills * Magical aptitude: An academically strong student, John quickly achieved such good results in their schoolwork that they received praise from most of their teachers. He demonstrated tremendous ability and proved a cleverer student than most of their classmates, quickly mastering and becoming the best in most of the fields of magic taught in Hogwarts with little effort. His Intuition and Keen Mind Allowed him to Create An Entire Book on Magical Theory, which earned Accolades from Four Separate Magical Institutions. John Was Known for Being Able to Multitask on Multiple Subjects Without A Time-Turner, His Academic Skills Enabled Him to Earn Highest Marks on All His OWLS and NEWTS. * Potions: John displayed a proficiency for potion-making, being able to brew everything from basic to moderately difficult concoctions to the desired effect. Most notably, he was able to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion flawlessly after only seeing the Potions Master do it once. Despite his personal dislike for John, even Severus Snape himself had to admit that this individual had an undeniable gift for Potions. * Charms: Undoubtedly influenced by His Brother's own fondness for the subject, who, after all, was one of Professor Flitwick's most skilled students, John expressed excitement at the prospect of future Charms classes already before they even arrived at school, and indeed, it went on to become the favourite class of both John and their friend Rowan Khanna. John Cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm that Professor Flitwick had seen from a first-year in a long time in his very first lesson, and was not only usually the first to master any new spell Professor Flitwick taught, such as the Disarming Charm, the Levitation Charm, the Unlocking Charm and the Knockback Jinx with little difficulty, and by his second year, they were capable of using The Shrinking Charm on themselves to such an effect that they became the size of an insect and thus, virtually invisible to the naked eye. He could also just as easily reverse the effect with an Engorgement Charm without any experiencing any side effects. During class, Professor Flitwick would often commend them for their 'fine technique' and even requested them to assist him in teaching the charm and demonstrate how to cast it properly to fellow classmates, with great effect. By his fourth year, he produced a Shield Charm that was strong enough to deflect a Blasting Curse from the much older and more experienced Patricia Rakepick when the latter educated them on said spell, visibly impressing her. * Duelling: John quickly became a fairly skilful duellist, outclassing the likes of the more experienced Merula Snyde and even Bill Weasley, one of the most skilled students at Hogwarts, who had two years of education over them. By the end of his third year, he was able to outduel Barnaby Lee (the strongest wizard in their year) into submission and even defeat a boggart version of Lord Voldemort twice, with a rudimentary reflection (but still considerable) of the Dark Lord's true powers. Though usually coming out triumphant in most duels against their peers, he was unable to beat Ben Copper in a duel to the death, who trounced him but was quickly defeated when Patricia Rakepick came for the rescue, striking him with a Blasting Curse. John's skills were so great that they could even hold off Fenrir Greyback while he was in his werewolf form by some swift-spell-casting. By His fifth year He was able to outduel a dark witch in the Knockturn Alley, despite being there for the first time. Following His Graduation, John Became A Master Curse-Breaker and Auror, Trained By Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody himself. His Skills As A Duelist Earned The Moniker of "The Lion Gryffindor" whilst At Hogwarts. * Transfiguration: John had considerable talent in Transfiguration, casting the best Reparifage spell during their first class on their first try, impressing even Professor Minerva McGonagall with their talent, who deemed their abilities in Transfiguration to belay their years. McGonagall was so impressed that she even offered to give John advanced transfiguration lessons outside the class. As a matter of fact, their skill in this subject was so advanced that already before graduating, they could become a fully-fledged animagus if they put their mind to it with help from their friends. * Healing magic: After taking care of an injured Rowan, John became an assistant of Madam Pomfrey, and studied healing magic on his own, who would eventually denote them as a natural Healer and an exceptional assistant, to the point of beginning to wonder if John might eventually proceed her in being responsible for the Hospital Wing one day, which certainly highlighted his skill and knowledge in medical magic. * Herbology: Professor Sprout noted that Jacob and John had been among her favourite students, implying he was quite gifted and skilled in Herbology. This Was Confirmed By John when He informed Professor Sprout of Jacob's Habit of Trying out What He Learned in Herbology at Home. John Himself would become Quite Skilled at Herbology, Earning NEWT with Highest Grades in Herbology. * Legilimency and Oculumency: '''Like Jacob, John Was a Natural Legilimens and Oculumens, But His Talent Though Prodigious and Immense, was Relatively Untrained and Basic. He Only Learned of it, and Subsequently Began to Train in Both Arts During His Fifth Year of Hogwarts Education.Like Harry Potter Would Ten Years Later, John Was Tutored By Professor Snape in Both Magical Arts. His Ability to Balance His Emotions and Think Pragmatically Granted him a Degree of Basic Skill Potter Lacked. By the Start of His Sixth Year, John Was Able to Resist All of Snape's Attempts at Intrusions and Mind-Reading So Adeptly He Could Turn the Probing back on Snape. John's Legilimens Skill Enabled Him to Probe, Influence and Discover Various Thoughts and Emotions to Such an Extent He Could Induce A Calmness in Year-Mate and Love-Interest Penelope Haywood when her Sister Beatrice Was Trapped inside of A Portrait. Furthermore, He Was Able To Use Legilimency To "Meld" With Close Friends and Allies In Highly Stressful Situations, His "Meld" Ability As He Called It, Was Rooted In Magic and Mental Instinct and Intuition. When United By A Common Goal, John Was Able To Use Legilimency To Unify His Friends Instinct and Intuition To Inhuman Levels. * '''Leadership: John Was A Born Leader, With Enough Charisma and Willpower To Hold Disparate and Divisive Groups Of People, He United Sixteen People, and Kept Them Together Throughout Trying Times and Events. His Ability To Unite People and Keep Them United Was Enhanced By His Legilimency Ability To "Meld" With Close Friends and Allies In Stressful Times. Equipment and Possessions Amongst John's Known Possessions are: -John O'Harris's First Wand: John's Wand Was Bought From Ollivanders, and Was Made from Laurel Wand Wood, With an Unyielding Nature, and A Dragon Heartstring Core. His Wand Was Unusually Quick and Proficient when Performing Transfiguration, Charms, Duelling, and Non-Verbal Magic. The Wand Was Later Destroyed during the Investigation of the Third Vault. He Subsequently Replaced it With A Second Wand. -John O'Harris's Second Wand: Acquired from Ollivanders After The Loss of His First Wand In His Fourth Year, John's Second Wand Was A 12 3/4 Inch Pine Wand with A Unicorn Tail Hair Core. His Second Wand Was Similar to His Original Wand in it's Adeptness and Quickness in when Performing Transfiguration, Charms, Duelling, and Non-Verbal Magic. However This Wand Was Later Destroyed By Ismelda Murk. -John O'Harris's Third Wand: John's Third Wand Was A 14 1/4 Inch Ebony Wand With A Phoenix Feather Core, Acquired From Ollivanders, The Wand Was Able to Perform Extensive and Intricate Spells in Very Short amounts of Time, Examples Included Performing The Freezing Charm in the Time it would Take To Cast a Basic Knockback Jinx. The Wand Was Somewhat Temperamental, But Devoted and Unyielding in it's Loyalty to John. -John O'Harris's Book of Dark Arts and Their Counter Curses: John Kept A Journal of Every Curse, Hex, Jinx, and Evil Power He Ever Encountered. He Maintained Detailed Information and Guides on the Inner Workings and Countermeasures to these Dark Forces. His Writing's Would Eventually Be Published and Required For All Students Taking Defence Against the Dark Arts At Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Ilvermony. -John O'Harris's Engagement Ring: Part of A Four Piece Set Shared Between John and His Three Wives Penelope Haywood, Merula Snyde, and Tulip Karasu, Each Ring is Unique In That John's Ring is Most Notable For the Giant Ruby in Its Center. The Ruby Represents Gryffindor, John's Hogwarts House. Tulip's is Noted for the Large Sapphire, which Represents Her Hogwarts House of Ravenclaw. Similarly Penny's Ring is Noted for the Equally Large Topaz in the Center and Merula's Emerald. -Jacobs Wand: Found in the First Cursed Vault, John Keeps His Brother's Wand With Him at All Time's As an Eternal Reminder of His Brother's Loss. The Wand was Made From Red Oak and Had A Unicorn Hair Core. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:O'Harris Family Category:Haywood Family Category:Karasu Family Category:Half-Bloods Category:Wizards Category:Wizard's Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Master Wizards Category:Headmasters Category:Transfiguration Masters Category:Irish Category:British Category:Character Category:Character's Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male's Category:Aurors Category:Master Aurors Category:Master Auror's Category:Ministry of Magic Officials Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Students Category:Hogwarts Professor's Category:Hogwarts Professors Category:Hogwarts 16 Category:Professors Category:Professor's Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors Category:Charms Professors Category:Charms Professor's Category:Transfiguration Professor's Category:Transfiguration Professors Category:Snyde Family Category:Senior Aurors Category:Senior Auror's Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:House Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor's Category:Married Category:Fathers Category:Father's Category:Parents Category:Parent's Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136 Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles